


A Long Awaited Appointment

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9/15/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Face to Face.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Long Awaited Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9/15/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Face to Face.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“There you go.”

Severus takes the tightly wrapped bundle from Madam Pomfrey, ignoring the beaming smile she’s directing his way; his attention is wholly captured by the precious gift in his arms. Dark eyes open and find his, and Severus feels his shields instantly crumble under the gaze, a joyful smile breaking forth.

Harry watches them, smiling tiredly, and Severus moves to join him, placing a soft kiss on his lips and their newborn son in his arms. After months of waiting—months filled with hopes and fears, with plans and preparations—they are meeting face to face at last.


End file.
